When The Impossible Becomes Possible
by Lu82
Summary: Sequel of 'Someone up above is rooting for us '.Title really says everything!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again!_

_As promised, here's the sequel , let's begin:_

_thanks again to everyone who followed the prequel ;)_

_WHEN THE IMPOSSIBLE BECOMES POSSIBLE (sequel to 'SOMEONE UP ABOVE IS ROOTING FOR US')_

_Author: Lu_

_Pairings: there are several, but I'm sure you can already guess which the main one is!_

_Disclaimer: I know these characters don't belong to me._

_Thanks to: Maribel and Jill for their great help!_

_WARNING: it's an AU because I've seen only Season One of Ats and I barely know Angel had a son with Darla. But in this story Connor is still a child, 'bout 4 years old. Besides, Angel and Cordelia have never been together, he started a relationship with Kate, but it went wrong…_

_And due to the fact I know just a few characters of his gang, I'll be very vague about them._

_ANOTHER WARNING: in the show I don't remember, but in this story Buffy ignores Angel's real name and the one of the Slayer Spike killed in New York…_

_Feedback: please.. I crave for it! Sorry for my mistakes, I've tried my best… _

_Summary: title really says everything!_

PART 1

" … and when I told Willow you were back, she must have repeated it out loud, 'cause there was a general grumbling: someone saying ' What?', someone else saying ' How can it be?' , someone saying ' It must be the trend of the moment!', but I don't know what it meant… Anyway, I couldn't hear very well… especially 'cause Dawn was carrying on squealing happily…" Buffy explained to Spike while they were heading towards Angel's office.

He and all the others were sure that they wouldn't arrive before evening, mostly 'cause Buffy, in her rush, had forgotten to let Willow know about Spike's possibility to stay in the sunlight.

And she had taken advantage of that to make a surprise.

" That's my Nibblet!" Spike smiled, softly.

" You know, Willow told me something incredible had happened there, too; but she didn't explain to me what it was.." she commented, perplexed.

By then they were already on the way to Angel's.

" Can't wait to see their face when they see you in sunlight!" Buffy chuckled, then she became serious.

" Anyway, I beg you, honey, be nice to Xander: he's so sad; the loss of Anya destroyed him and…" She didn't manage to end her sentence, 'cause a radiant Xander ran towards them.

" Buffy, Spike! I was taking a walk and I couldn't believe my eyes… you're here, finally, and… hey man, you're in the sunlight, that's new! We were sure you would arrive tonight… well, that's better!" he exclaimed hugging them.

" Welcome back, both of you!" he added, Kissing Buffy's cheek… and Spike's too!

" I'll go and let the others know about your arrival! Isn't life wonderful?" he asked grinning, while the two blondes stared at him going away, completely shocked.

" He's not who I call a guy destroyed by pain…" he commented, rubbing his cheek with a hand.

" … anyway, soul or not, if he tries to kiss me again… I'll kill him!"

" I don't know, he was so different when I left.."

They were about to go upstairs, when they saw someone going down very fast, squealing, and a second after, Spike found himself on the ground, with Dawn hugging him.

" Spiiiiiiiiiiiiike! You're back, you're back, you're baaaaaaack!" she exclaimed happily, holding him to her.

" Missed you, too, Nibblet! Hey, easy with the hug: you can slacken your grip, I'm not going anywhere !" he smiled, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

She obeyed and they both got up.

" I'm happy you're back, too, Buffy; but try to understand…" Dawn justified, hugging her sister.

" I know, Dawnie, I know… Spike is the main event!" Buffy smiled, caressing her hair.

" Hey, I'm a big event as well; don't waste all the fireworks on him!" Anya exclaimed, going downstairs.

This time it was Buffy running towards her, hugging her happily.

" Anya, you're back, too! It's wonderful!"

" Hey, I heard you before…" the ex-demon turned to Spike.

" You can't kill my Xander, 'cause I'm not gonna marry a corpse!" she informed him, coming closer.

" Anyway, welcome back!"

" You haven't changed a bit: still with the Marriage thing!" Spike smiled

" Welcome back to you, too!" he added.

" Yeah, but I already know this time everything will be fine!"

" You bet, honey, I was a fool the first time; I won't make the same mistake again! I know what it's like living without you and believe me… I don't ever want to go through that again!" Xander assured her, holding her tight to him.

By then all the others had come out to greet them, except Angel who was waiting for them inside.

Seeing Spike in sunlight had amazed everyone.

Only Dawn, too happy for seeing him again, hadn't even notice that little change of his!

And at that moment, the blond vampire had seen her approaching Andrew oddly and, even if for a very short moment, he was sure they had held hands.

And he didn't' miss them making moony eyes each other, either.

Well, well… it seems I'm not the only victim of Summers' charm! he thought with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Buffy was still congratulating the soon-to-be married couple.

Suddenly, Anya linked arms with Spike, leaving with him.

" Sorry, this is a private conversation between ' Recently resurrected people '…" she explained to the brunette and the blonde who watched them, astonished.

" Did he tell you anything about his return?"

" No, he doesn't wanna talk about it… he just said that someone up above is rooting for us!" Buffy explained with a smile, once Xander and she were alone.

" What about Anya? Is her return top-secret, too?"

" Yeah, she will never tell me! She just said I had an admirer… I wonder what she means…"

TBC

I hope you'll like this one, too :)

I'll update on Monday ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Justawritier, spbangel, Insane Vampire, thank you so very much! ;)

I'm sooo glad you also like the sequel so far ;)

As promised, here's the new part:

PART 2

(In the meantime )

Spike and Anya had departed to talk about their respective ' after death ' experiences.

Then, he had to endure a seemingly endless Anya 's monologue about how her experience was more exciting; how much more the others had celebrated her return; how happy Xander was to see her…and most of all about how much every television station would have paid to have her as a guest on their show to tell her story on air.

After a quarter of an hour, Buffy came to his rescue.

" Here you are, honey! If you two are done with the ' corner of confidence ', why don't you come inside with me? There's a person you haven't seen yet!"

Spike grabbed her hand and dashed into the office with her; anything to avoid Anya's ranting!

Obviously, inside all the windows were closed, but even without seeing him, Spike already felt Angel's presence.

In fact, he appeared from the shadows, approaching Spike.

" Hey, have you come back due to good behaviour or just because in the after-life there wasn't the Five Stars service you had requested?" he exclaimed.

" You making witty remarks! Bloody Hell! The world must have changed a lot during my absence!" Spike struck back.

A deep silence fell between the two vampires for a while; and there was such a deep tension it was possible to cut it with a knife.

No one among the present said a word, as Buffy, still holding Spike's hand, carried on taking a look from her current fiancé to her ex; just as if she was watching a tennis match.

She dreaded a rude reaction from the brunette, but Angel amazed her and most of all Spike.

" Welcome back, boy!"

Boy: he hadn't called him that since….

" Thank you, buddy! Let's not stand on ceremony! I don't guess you wanna do the huggy thing!" Spike joked, but in his eyes Angel could read how much his words had impressed the younger vampire.

" Hell no!" the older vampire exclaimed.

" Fine, neither I do!"

Since they were sure the two of them had definitely buried the hatchet, they all began to leave, Angel included.

"Hey, wait! I'd like to exchange a few words with you, Whelp!"

Andrew and Xander turned to Spike at the same time.

" Me!" they asked in unison.

" No, not you!" Spike said turning to Xander who departed.

" You, Whelp number Two!" he clarified, grabbing Andrew by an arm and putting him on a chair.

" So, what are you planning to do with Dawn?"

" Dawn? Well, we went to see ' Matrix Reloaded ' , so I was thinking about going with her to see the sequel! We liked it pretty much; maybe there were too many special effects… but the…"

Seeing Spike's glare, Andrew stopped himself.

" I am expatiating, am not I?"

" Yeah, and you are also trying to change the subject, but with me that's useless, kid: I saw you holding her hand and making moony eyes at her before; so how do you feel about her?"

" I like her, a lot. She is beautiful, cute, pleasant kind; I enjoy her company and I think I can say she enjoy mine, although she has spent ages denying it when I told her that…"

" It reminds me of a certain person…" Spike chuckled.

" Anyway, finally I won, so we dated, having a good time…"

" Have you already kissed her ?"

" Well…"

" Have you?" Spike insisted.

" Ok, yes…but it was just a little kiss, very innocent…I didn't force her, she was more than agreeable and I asked before doing it…" Andrew clarified, more and more agitated.

"Hey buddy, relax, I'm just asking! There's nothing bad if you two fancy each other, I'm happy about it…" Spike smiled, then he became scary serious and his gaze became icy.

"… but if you dare to make her cry… well, begin running, 'cause I'll find you wherever you'll hide to finish what I had begun when I was under the First's influence…" Spike threatened him and unconsciously the boy brought a hand to his neck, remembering when Spike had bitten him.

" Well, that was a nice chat, wasn't it?" Spike resumed smiling at him, slapping his shoulder friendly and leaving the room, letting the poor guy recover from the scare.

Angel was outside, waiting for Spike and he had listened to their whole conversation.

" You really care 'bout that girl, don't you?" he exclaimed, taking him to his personal office, to have a bit of privacy.

" Yeah, she is lovely! No matter how much she is growing up as a more and more beautiful young woman… she will always be my Nibblet!" Spike admitted softly.

" So, now do you mind if we exchange a few words?"

" I guess I already know what the subject is: Buffy!"

" Yeah, you know why I left her… but you don't know a little thing that happened to me…"

TBC

I hope you'll still like it, now I go update also 'If you are me .. I am you!' and 'Simply absurd ' ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Justawriter (lol, dear, I guess homework can wait ! I'm glad you liked the Spike/Andrew scene eh, eh!) , Kaly ( I'm so glad you liked Andrew here, a little spoiler, he will be back, eh eh. Truth is that Andrew is my favorurite male character just after Spike, of course. too bad we saw him just in two seasons, anyway, in season7 he gives his best!) , Insane Vampire ( I'm glad you like it dear, and you're right about my lack of descriptions, sorry, it's just that I prefer write speech, I put descriptions just when I think it's necessary.. but I'll keep in mind for my future or current stories (this is a very old one) ) Spbangel (you're always so kind, dear) , thank you so, so, so very much!

here's the new part:

PART 3

( meantime)

Buffy was in what had been her room for three months.

She was packing her things, because Spike and her wouldn't be staying there for too long: the blond wasn't at his ease in the same building as Angel; it was a matter of respect for him, that's why he had suggested spending a few days at a hotel nearby, till they could find an unpretentious apartment.

Someone knocked on her door.

Buffy was amazed to find out it was Cordelia.

" Buffy, can I ask you something?"

" Sure Cordy, what's the matter?"

" I was wondering… how is a relationship with a vampire?"

" W… what?"

" Oh, c'mon, you're the only one who can give me the answers I need! I mean, is he so cold that when you hug him you freeze? Maybe if you kissed him could he vamp out and cut your lip, or…"

" Hey, calm down!" Buffy interrupted her.

" Why all these questions about vamps all of a sudden? You've never been inter..…" then, she cut herself off as she figured it out, gasping.

" ANGEL!" she exclaimed, almost yelling.

" Hush! There's no need to let all L.A. know!" Cordelia commented sarcastically.

" Yeah, you're right: I fancy him, since he's moved here. When we were at Sunnydale, I just feared him, but now I got to know him better! He's gentle, protective, and in this town you do need protection; he treats me like a person and not like a lame bimbo, as many of they guys I have dated did…" the brunette explained.

"… plus, he's gorgeous! Believe me, I dated almost all the most stunning football players at school, but no one compares to him!" Cordelia said with a sigh.

Buffy hadn't spoken yet.

" Anyway, are you angry 'bout it? After all, you two broke up, he's been single for a while…" Cordelia justified.

Buffy smiled.

" Angry! For what? Cordy, I'm happy if you like Angel! I want someone to be close to him, he deserves it…" she explained, then she became serious.

"… but I'm afraid you two can't be together, not because of you; just because of him: you forgot his curse!" she reminded her sadly, waiting to see Cordelia grieving once she had brought her to the harsh reality.

Instead, the brunette looked at her as if she came from another planet.

" You don't know yet ?"

(In the meantime)

"… so, now your soul is permanent!" Spike exclaimed after Angel's tale.

A huge fear took Spike over.

" Does Buffy know?"

Angel understood what Spike was getting at.

" No, she doesn't, and I don't think it would change anything: she hasn't chosen you over me 'cause she thinks she can't stay with me; she did it 'cause it' s you she loves now!" Angel admitted, amazing Spike who would never expected to hear him saying that sentence; just from his eternal rival, but paradoxically also the person who knew him better than anyone else.

" And you know what? I'm not even sure if I still love her. I mean, a part of me always will, sure! But the other part has seen how much she has changed through these years, she's more mature and she finally knows what she wants from her life: she is no longer my girl, she is your woman, so… treat her very well…"

Spike couldn't believe it.

" Are you… giving me your… benediction?" he wondered astonished.

" You know… when Buffy left to stay alone, Dawn and I had a long chat about you, Spike. I didn't know about your double cross with Dru, when she came back, to save Buffy; I didn't know about the tortures you faced rather than tell Dawn's secret to that Goddess … I didn't know that after Buffy's death you remained there, giving comfort to her little sister and helping people who didn't even consider you a friend then, not even a person! And about your soul… I thought it was just to impress Buffy… just as I thought yours was just an obsession for her, not love! Now, I realize how wrong I was: you have really changed, and for her love! Well… Angelus was proud of William the Bloody… I'm proud of you, Spike!" the elder vampire confessed as the other didn't dare to say anything, listening to him with great attention.

" No one can see us here, right?" Spike asked, taking a look around furtively as he approached.

" Right…" Angel assured him, wondering what he was planning to do, before the bleached blond hugged him for a second, mumbling a weak ' Thank you '.

Immediately after, he separated.

" It was just a bloody moment of weakness; never tell anyone!" Spike summoned him, leaving the room.

" You bet, I've got a reputation to defend!" Angel struck back, before Spike departed at all.

TBC

I hope you'll like it this tender moment between Angel and Spike, truth is that I like them to be kind of friends in my fics, lol, you don't mind, do you?

chapter 4 will come tomorrow, see? I don't make you wait for long ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again!

Chloe, sei davvero un tesoro, non sapevo che questa non la conoscevi ( colpa mia, ne scrivo troppe.. ) , felice che ti piaccia fin qui, ci saranno alcune sorprese! ;)

Justawritier, I'm glad you liked that part, too, have a nice vacation, dear! ;)

Kaly, you're so kind, thanks! ;)

Spbangel, you're so kind, as always, thank you so much, dear

Insane Vampire, I'm glad you liked that moment

Cartels, YAYY another new reader, I'm soo happy you like it so far, thank you so much!

Here's the new part:

PART 4

(In the meantime)

" … So, now he won't ever lose his soul again!" Cordelia explained, dreading Buffy's reaction.

" Cordy, it's alright! Finally Angel can love again and be happy without worrying about the consequences!" Buffy exclaimed enthused, but wondering why he hadn't told her about it.

" So, maybe you want him back now, after all had been between you two…" Cordelia guessed.

The other girl shook her head.

" You said it: ' had been '. Now things are different for both of us. Anyway, he could have even ten souls, it doesn't change anything: I love Spike!"

Buffy realized amused that she had done nothing but repeating all day long those three words that she had tried to hide for so long, even to herself.

" So, have you told him how you feel about him?" Buffy asked Cordelia.

" Are you crazy? I don't even know if he likes me, well, I know I'm very nice, but…"

" Believe me, Cordy, I guess he fancies you. By the way, back in Sunnydale, when he and I were together … I was kinda jealous of you…" Buffy confessed.

" Really?" the other exclaimed with a proud smile.

" Yeah, I mean, you were always so perfect, so elegant, so self-confident… and now I'm talking as a jealous ex-girlfriend… I caught him gazing at you once or twice.." Buffy said, remembering how that had bothered her.

She decided to change the subject.

" About your previous questions, yeah, a vamp is cold, but for some strange reasons he can paradoxically warm you in a way you can't begin to imagine.." Buffy smiled.

"… and yeah, he might change during a kiss… Anyway, Angel was pretty careful not to do it; while I'm sure Spike does it purposely, 'cause he knows I like it!"

" You like it!" Cordelia frowned.

" Hell yeah I do! It gives me such a thrill… and I'm not talking about fear…" the blonde explained.

" Well, after all.. I've seen Angel's game face lots of times.. it has got some attraction…" the brunette commented.

"… but what if he cuts me during a kiss? Or worse, what if he wants to bite me?" she asked worried.

" Wanna bet you'll love it? I don't know about Angel, 'cause the only time he bit me was a matter of un-life or death, but with Spike… You know, he always asked me to let him do it, but I never allowed him to… until his return, at the beach… Ok, he caught me off guard, but… I curse myself for not letting him do it before! It's wonderful, pleasant, and trust me, it doesn't hurt a bit… if you forgive my pun!" she laughed.

" I mean, it's like a kiss, a deeper one: it's the purest form of love for him, there's nothing bad about it. So, I think it' s the same with Angel, and if you'll end up together, as I wish, and after a while he will ask you if he can do it… don't say no and don't be squeamish!" Buffy advised her, thinking about that night at the beach with Spike, before coming to Los Angeles.

" Anyway, have you thought about time passing? Let me remind you he'll stay young forever…" Buffy continued.

" It's not a problem: I'm gonna be a very famous rich marvellous actress, and that means I'll have tons of beauticians at my disposal. So, believe me, he'll NEVER EVER look younger than me!" Cordelia swore serious as ever, making Buffy laugh.

" What about you? Don't you have the same problem with Spike?"

" Well, actually.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Honey, since this afternoon everyone has been acting so oddly with me…" Spike commented that night, bringing down their suitcases, before the taxi arrived: he missed his beloved Desoto so bad!

" What do you mean?"

"Well, Xander told me he wants to see if I'll have the courage to wear this look ten years hence; Dawn and Anya asked me if I like parties and tortured me until I confessed them my birthday date; then Red and her girl carried on staring at me, babbling ' How can it be? ' ; and Whelp number Two is still trying to guess what my real age is… So, luv, don't you know anything about?" Spike interrogated her with a sarcastic tone.

" Well, let's say that maybe… I confessed to Cordelia something about your possibility to age again.."

" Bloody Hell! Among all the people, Cordelia? I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow I found the news printed in the front page of the newspaper!" he commented ironically, seeing the taxi arriving from afar.

" I know, I know, sorry, ok? Plus, Willow is very angry with me ' cause I didn't tell her first: I'm lucky if she hadn't turn me into a frog yet!" she confessed, worried.

" Anyway, I'd still love you even like that, my little sweet froggy!" he whispered, cuddling her.

" Mm.. Spike, I understand your passion for zoology (kiss), you know I love when you call me 'pet' (kiss), even ' kitten ' is not that bad (kiss)… but ' froggy ' is too much, never call me that again!" she summoned him, breaking the kiss, before feeling so dizzy that she lost balance.

Lucky for her, there was Spike there, ready to catch her in his arms before she fell.

" Are you okay, pet?" he asked worried.

" Yeah, I don't know what's happened…"

" Maybe you're tired, after the trip is natural, you just need to sleep!" Spike advised her, helping her to get in the taxi.

" Yeah, maybe…" she repeated, not very convinced.

TBC

I hope you'll still like it

Chapter 5 will come tomorrow ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Justawritier, spbangel, Kurtcobainsquuen (yayyy! Another new reader! Oh, c'mon, I bet that also your story with Anya who is back is very good ;) ) , THANK YOU SOO MUCH!

Here's the new part:

PART 5

Angel leant against the small wall, watching the ocean in front of him thoughtful.

" I knew I would find you here!" Cordelia exclaimed, at his shoulder.

" This is the place you always go to, when you gotta say goodbye to something: first, the ring and the chance to see the sun again, and now… Buffy, I guess…" she kept talking, approaching and putting a hand on his shoulder.

" It's hard, isn't it?"

" I was ready to face it, I know she didn't love me anymore long before she told me about Spike: I think I lost her the day I moved here!" he commented, without taking his eyes off the ocean.

" And you know what? I'm starting to realize I don't love her anymore, too; not the way I used to love her. And it's not because of Spike or even that stupid soldier boy before him… she's changed, she doesn't need me anymore and I don't need her to need me, you know?" he kept talking, looking at her.

" Well, it's kinda way too enigmatic for me to understand the last part, but I guess I understand you. So, don't be upset: life goes on… well, un-life in your case, you know…" she said, making him smile.

" I'm not upset, that's the odd thing: I'm quite happy for her: I left her to let her find the right guy for her, someone who could give her a normal life, and for a trick of fate this guy happened to be Spike, nonetheless. But now he's changed, he got a soul, he can stay in sunlight… and you said that he can even age again …" he commented, maybe with a touch of envy.

"… well, I guess they can have an almost normal life! And finally she is happy…"

" You also deserve to be happy, now that you can; and Buffy is not the only girl in the world…" Cordelia replied, patting his shoulder.

" You know what? You're right! I'm young and kinda good looking, so I guess I'll find a girl who wants me, what do you think?" he asked, looking into her eyes, feeling an odd shiver when he saw her smiling, aware that normally vamps don't shiver!

" What if I told you that you have already found her?" she whispered, skimming his hand.

" What?" he exclaimed, and no matter how puzzled he was, he didn't withdraw his hand.

" Look Angel, I'm not Buffy, neither the Ice Queen a.k.a. Kate, I'm not that strong and I don't have their courage; but I'm not afraid of what I feel…" she said, coming closer to his face, enraptured by his dark and piercing eyes.

" Cordy, you don't know what you're saying…" but she interrupted him with a kiss, happy because he didn't try to stop her.

" Now, do you still believe I don't know what I am saying?" she smiled, ready to kiss him once more, but this time he stopped her.

" Just how? All of the sudden?" he wondered, more and more confused.

The girl's expression darkened.

" All of the sudden, ALL OF THE SUDDEN! Angel, you're a brilliant detective, but you are blind in the matters of the heart! How do you think I've been feeling 'bout you all these months, all these years, always trying to comfort you due to Buffy, or Kate… Have you got the slightest idea about how hard it was for me?" she explained, almost crying, departing from him.

" Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked her.

" No, dude, it's my turn to ask the questions: how do you see me? As a friend, a poor lame girl with too many ambitions, a simple secretary? How?" she wondered, deciding to face him once and for all.

" I saw you as someone unreachable!"

"Uh?"

" I mean: I saw you always dating those very rich guys, with big and elegant cars, lots of money… thought you loved their world! So, what could have I ever offered you, as a vampire trying to reach redemption, brave enough to defeat strong demons, but not enough to get paid, sometimes? You were too much for me, and honestly, I was sure you didn't like me!" he explained, approaching her cautiously.

" That was the past, a very far past: I realized that money and big cars are not the most important things in the world, and you taught me that! I hung out with those empty big heads just to make you jealous, if you want to know so bad; but it didn't seem to have much effect on you…" she observed upset.

Angel chuckled.

" No effect! Ask Wesley 'bout all the times you went out and I stood in front of the window, wondering when you would be back, if you were fine, and babbling something about what the hell they had got that I hadn't, except the ' Humanity Bonus ', of course!" he admitted, lingering before letting a hand flow through her hair.

She held his hand in hers.

" You were jealous!" she exclaimed with a touch of pride.

He bent down to kiss her, but that time she stopped him.

" What about Kate, and most of all Buffy? I don't wanna live with their ghosts around you!" she clarified.

He smiled, raising her chin with a finger.

" I've already told you: they both will always have a special place in my heart, especially Buffy, of course; but they belong to the past! I wanna start it all over again with someone else by my side… will you be that someone?" he wondered, bringing his lips closer to hers.

" Always…" she answered, before kissing him, with all the intensity and the desire she had repressed for too long.

" Anyway, have you thought about the future?" he asked her, after a very long time.

" I don't wanna think 'bout anything now!" she said, searching his lips again, but he wouldn't budge.

" Cordy, I'm serious. I'm a vampire: that means no sun, no chance to have a child… again, no aging… think about it!" he reminded her.

" I already thought about everything: you know what? Sunbathing makes skin age faster, so I wouldn't mind living in a dark house with you; about the children, I love Connor as if he was my son, after all I saw him growing and anyway, I 'm gonna be a famous actress: I wouldn't have time to be a mom; and about the aging thing… now I'm still young, and with all the miracles in science… I swear I'll never look older than you!" she swore, making him laugh.

" Jokes aside, who knows? Maybe we could find a way to make you… if not become human, at least… age. With Willow's magic and Wesley's knowledge, maybe with some help from Giles… anything is possible!" she smiled, caressing his face, before giving him another demanding kiss.

" I can have a permanent soul, sure; but sometimes it's hard to control my demon, especially if I got excited… and I'm afraid you'll have that effect on me soon! So, what if I accidentally bit you?" he wondered, dreading a negative reaction and a bitter rejection from Cordelia.

The last thing he expected was the bright smile on the girl's lips.

" Speaking of that, Angel…"

TBC

I hope you won't mind this Angel/Cordy moment ;)

Now I also go update 'Simply Absurd! ' ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, sorry for late

Kali, thank you so much.

Chloe, tesoccia bella, mi sa che ci hai azzeccato in pieno :)

PART 6

After staying a few days at the Hotel, Spike and Buffy had found a plain apartment, most of all due to the vampire's influential acquaintances.

Buffy had being having fainting spells almost daily, but Spike didn't know anything about it.

The first thing Buffy had thought about was that her mother told her once that she had had the same problem just when…

She couldn't even manage to finish that thought.

But when, added the dizziness, she also began having several nauseas, especially in the morning, two weeks after she finally decided to buy a pregnancy test, carrying on telling herself how absurd it was.

Obviously, Spike didn't know anything and she didn't want him to know yet.

Willow was the only one knowing Buffy's predicament; after what she hadn't confessed to her about Spike, the red head would have surely not ever talked to her if she hadn't been the first to know that news, although it was baseless.

Unsure about doing or not that test, Buffy kept the test kit hidden in her room, in a cupboard where she was sure Spike wouldn't ever look.

Although she was dying to know if she really was pregnant with Spike's baby; the fear that it was just her imagination and her great ability to fool herself was too big.

As she was still tormented by the doubt, she heard someone knocking at the door and she opened it.

" Dawn, come in!" she invited her.

" Hi Buffy, I guess you already know why I'm here!"

" Date- emergency, I guess!" the blonde said, rolling her eyes.

" Correction: very special date-emergency: Andrew promised me a wonderful night!"

" You two have been hanging out for not even a month and you are already to ' very special date ' status!" Buffy commented.

" Yeah, and you already know: special dates need special dresses!" her sister explained, dragging her to the bedroom.

" Where's Spike?" she asked, opening Buffy's closet to look at her dresses.

By then it was an ordinary gesture for Dawn.

" He's sleeping on the sofa, in the next room, so keep quiet!" the blonde warned her

" Still sleeping! But it's two in the afternoon!"

" Believe me, he's trying his best: this morning he got up quite early, he's been up for about three hours, but then… you know, some habits are hard to die!" Buffy smiled.

" What about this one?" Dawn changed argument, drawing one of Buffy's skirts, a black one covered by palettes and very, very short.

Buffy remembered pleased the last time she wore it: Spike had had to resort to all his self-control not to jump on her!

" No way, Dawnie! You are way too young for that: I don't want your date to become too special !" the blonde struck back, snatching the skirt from her sister's hands and putting it back into the cupboard.

" Don't you like this one?" she asked, showing her a blue dress lightly low-necked, with a big white belt on the waist.

Dawn analyzed the dress with huge attention.

" Deal! But you also have to lend me your blue bag for this one…" she exclaimed, opening a small cupboard next to the closet, where she knew her sister kept her bags.

" Ok… Hey, no… Wait! Don't look among my bags! I'll find it for you!" Buffy snapped, trying not to yell when she remembered what else she kept inside there.

But it was too late: Dawn held both the desired bag …and the pregnancy test box!

Faster than a flash, Buffy covered her mouth, otherwise not only Spike, but the whole boulevard would have heard her squealing!

" Let's get out, now!" she ordered, freeing her sister's mouth just when they were outside, on the street.

" BUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFYYYYYY, it's wonderful! When? Where? And most of all, HOW?" Dawn inundated her sister with questions.

" We'll cross that bridge when we come to it: I'm not sure of anything yet, I've just bought it , but it means nothing! Maybe it's only my stupid imagination!" the blonde clarified.

" Do you mean you haven't done the test yet?"

" I don't have the courage to do it. Don't wanna find out it's not true!"

" What if it is? Buffy, you must do it, I insist!"

" You're talking just like Willow!"

" So, does she know it, too?"

" Yeah, she is the only one I've told, aside from you!"

" See? It's two against one: that means that tomorrow Will and I will come back here and you will do the test, I don't wanna hear a word!" her sister summoned her.

When she wanted, Dawn could be even more stubborn than Buffy!

" But I can't: Spike is always around, so.."

" Don't worry: he won't be a problem!" Dawn assured her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

" I already told you it's a secret; don't ask me why Buffy need to be alone, just do it!" Dawn explained to Andrew, when they came back from their special date.

The guy had made her a surprise: a candlelit dinner at the beach, and he also had rent a ship for a little travel, afterwards.

She had been speechless, besides she had blessed Buffy for lending that dress to her: Andrew had never taken his eyes off of her.

" C'mon, Andy! I'm just asking you to go out with Spike, just for a day!"

" But I don't even know what to talk about with him…"

" Right, it's a perfect way for you to get to know each other better! I'm sure you'll find a theme… uh! You can talk 'bout your dark past…"

" Yeah, but his is kinda longer than mine!" Andrew made her notice, playing with her belt.

" Please, Andy, do it for me, please, please, please! " she begged him, ruffling his hair and getting closer.

" You know… an happy Dawn means an happy Andrew.." she whispered, before kissing him.

-- … and an upset Dawn means… a dead Andrew!-- the blond thought, kissing her back.

" Ok, Dawnie, for you, anything!" Andrew smiled.

To thank him properly, Dawn kissed him with more passion, trying to go further than usual… and Andrew realized what she meant with ' Happy Andrew ' .

TBC

I hope you'll still like it.

Chapter 7 will come on Tuesday ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Clhoe ( eh, eh un po' di attesa ci voleva.. non sarei perfida, altrimenti, ma ora spero di farmi perdonare con gli interessi.. Ad ogni modo, no, come tutte le altre, le ho anche in italiano, se ti interessa averle dimmeloche te le spedisco via e mail, ok? ), spbangel, justawritier (welcome back, dear), thank you so so so very much!

As promised here's the new part..

PART 7

Buffy was locked in the bathroom, waiting eagerly for the test result; while Willow and Dawn were waiting outside, as eager as her.

" I wonder why at the end Andrew forced Xander to go with them… as he was afraid of being alone with Spike…" Dawn commented, smiling.

" Oh, my god, it's blue, IT'S BLUUUUUEE! " Buffy screamed, running outside and hugging them.

" Alright! I'm gonna be Aunt!" Dawn exclaimed, hugging her back.

" And I'm gonna be…" Willow said, but she stopped at half sentence.

" You also can say ' Aunt ', Will: you all guys are all my family and I love you as a sister, that makes you an Aunt for all practical purposes!" Buffy assured her, smiling.

" Oh Buffy, thank you! You know I love you, too and I'm so happy, this is a miracle! When are you gonna tell Spike the big news?" the red head wondered.

" Will, this is a very big deal: if I tell him I must be 110 sure! A home-test isn't enough, I need to see a doctor first…!" she explained.

" Well, sister, we were a little bit more optimistic than you 'bout the test, so we have already booked a visit for you for next week, happy?" Dawn informed her.

" Girls, what could I do without you?" Buffy thanked them.

She heard someone knocking at the door, and as the others went to open, Buffy hurried to hide the test, dreading it was Spike, already back.

But she calmed down when she realized it was Cordelia.

" Buffy! Oh, you're not alone… Hi Will, hi Dawnie.. anyway, he did it!" the brunette exclaimed enthused as ever, unbuttoning the first buttons of her shirt.

Willow and Dawn looked at each other wondering what had possessed her; only Buffy seemed to understand her behaviour.

" Angel bit me! Look!" she said, showing proudly the two little red punctures between her neck and her shoulder.

" What? Angel bit you! Oh my God, it's terrible, he lost his soul again!" Willow commented alarming.

" There's nothing to worry about, Will! Believe me, a bite isn't always a negative or a bad thing…" Buffy calmed her down.

" I'm happy for you two, Cordy!" the blonde exulted.

" Could anyone explain to me what's happening? Why isn't Cordelia scared and why are you happy for them?" Dawn snapped, understanding less and less.

" Because it means that Angel loves her and she loves him, so much that she trusted him in his way to show her his love.." her sister explained to her, congratulating with Cordelia once again.

" Well, I'm happy for you, Cordy, but I don't understand anyway: my Andy is much better, without this biting thing… I'll leave you talking 'bout your lovers' fangs, bye!" Dawn commented, leaving.

" I'll go, too. I also congratulate you, Cordy, but Dawn has got some points… I prefer normal stuff… well, not so normal… sometimes, I make my Kenny levitate … anyway, see ya, girls!"

" Finally alone!" the brunette commented.

" Buffy, you were right: it's astonishing and it doesn't hurt, and I'm also getting so accustomed to those yellow eyes…" she sighed.

" I know what you mean, Cordy, believe me! And now, tell me everything!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A WEEK LATER

Buffy had still to recover from the shock after the visit at the doctor; but she knew it was nothing compared to the reaction Spike would have had.

It was enough the simple turning of the key in the lock to make Spike rush to the door.

" Welcome back, love!" he greeted her with a kiss who took her breath away.

" If not seeing me for a morning has this effect on you…. Well, we should be apart more often!" she commented, passing satisfied a finger on her lips.

" Don't like to be far away from you, you know it, after that bloody journey with Whelps Number One and Number Two, it seemed I had shown you properly!" he explained, as he led her to their bedroom.

" Spikey, are you happy?" she asked, closing the door.

" Of course I am, pet. Now, I've got everything I've always dreamed about…" he answered, not understanding the reason of that question.

" So, you don't miss anything? Not a single thing? Are you sure?" she insisted.

" Well, there would be … no, never mind, it's impossible!"

" Luv, don't I look a bit fatter to you?" she smiled, getting closer.

" Just a little bit, but you're always beautiful … but… Oh, my God! Buffy, are you trying to tell me that… although I know it's not possible, we're going to have a baby?" he asked, with the most dreaming and hopeful look.

" No, honey, we're not going to have a baby…" she said, reading clearly the delusion in his eyes and the loss of hope after hearing that answer.

"… we are going to have two babies , a male and a female ()! I've just had the doctor's confirmation, sorry if I didn't tell you before, I had to be sure, didn't want to upset you if it wasn't true…" she explained radiating with joy.

Spike was beyond himself with happiness and he lifted her in his arms, twirling in the room. " Buffy, it's incredible… Me… a daddy ! I still wonder how it can be though…"

" Maybe it came included in your ' soul package '!" she laughed, kissing him. " Just when?" he asked, covering her face with kisses.

" That night at the beach, before coming back here…" Buffy explained.

" See, my love? You complained 'bout us not having any memories there… and now we have two wonderful and amazing ones…" he whispered, caressing tenderly her belly that started to be more prominent and round.

" There's a thing I want you to know, before saying what I'm gonna saying…" he warned her seriously.

" What?"

" Now, Angel has a permanent soul…"

" So?" she smiled

" I already knew, Cordy told me, I'm just happy for them, but it doesn't change anything: I love Y-O-U, William!" she exclaimed, kissing him.

Suddenly, he knelt, taking her hand.

" You know, if we are going to have babies, they deserve a real family…" he explained, taking off his ring with the skull.

" Remember that night that Red messed up with magic?"

She confined herself just to nod, too moved to speak.

" Well, now there's not any spell, it's what I feel, what I really want: marry me, Buffy, and make me the happiest man on Earth!" he declared, slipping the ring on her finger.

" Spiiiiiiiiike! It's wonderful! I don't know what to say…" the blond murmured.

" Just say yes.."

" Yes, oh yes, YES!" she exulted, hugging and kissing him passionately.

" Spikey?"

" Mm?"

" This time you have no excuses: we'll do the Ceremony at the park!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… so, we'll get married soon!" Buffy told Xander, Anya, Cordelia, Dawn and Willow the day after.

Before talking with them, Buffy had talked with Angel, because she wanted to give him the news as tactfully as she could; but the vampire had accepted the news very easily: after all, he also was a dad, besides, his feelings towards Cordelia were growing stronger day by day.

" Buffy, it's fantastic, you'll marry Spike!" Dawn exulted, hugging her.

" You know, I'm happy for the babies and everything… but don't you dare to get married before Xander and me!" Anya summoned her, before Xander could stop her.

" Don't worry, Anya, you'll be the first bridge, I promise!" Buffy assured, shaking her head in resignation.

She adored her spontaneity … but sometimes she exaggerated.

" Speaking of babies, have you already thought about their names?" Willow wondered.

" Actually, Spike decided for both of them, and I let him do… I really like his choices; he said he named them as two people whom he owes a lot to…. But Mr. Mystery didn't tell me who they were…"

TBC

**()Author's note: Maribel, one of my betas, kindly made me notice that it's not possible to know the sex before the 5th month, and if the mother is pregnant with twins before 8 weeks... but , just like the title of my story says... let's pretend it's possible! ;)**

And now it's time for a long epilogue plenty of surprises, are you ready? ;)

I hope you'll still like it..


	8. Epilogue 1

Justawritier, spabangel ( sorry, dear, there won't be any sequel, also because the epilogue sounds like a kind of sequel somehow.. ) , clhoe ( carinissima come sempre, e ti capisco, anch'io ho fatto un periodo che leggevo quasi solo ff inglesi eh eh )

What can I say? if you like way too happy endings... you'll like this:)

Well, this part ( and the next one, too) should be fun, at least I wish!

EPILOGUE (PART 1)

London 21 Nov 2010 5:30 pm.

" I'm kinda nervous!" Buffy exclaimed, standing still in front of the entrance.

" I'm sure everything will be fine!" Spike incited her, as they got in their children's class at Elementary school, where the teachers were waiting for them.

After their marriage, thanks to the other Slayers that didn't make anymore the patrol her main occupation, Buffy had decided to go back to College, she had got a degree in Psychology in three years, and at the end she had started to work in a consulting room, with a fair success.

His passion for Literature and Narrative, that had never left him at the very end, had helped Spike (who had become Mr. William Summers for all the other people) to write horror tales, but also more sentimental romances that had almost immediately became best sellers.

Poetry was still a private hobby of his.

With the first money, they had decided to move to London, because they both wanted their children to grow up in a quieter town than Los Angeles.

They lived in a small house, sure, but without any fences: Spike found them… dangerous!

Distance hadn't spoilt the rapports with the others, because they paid each other visits and they constantly kept in touch.

Giles had also come back to London, where he worked as a librarian, but his second job was to look after Spike and Buffy's kids, and he was fond of them.

Although many years had passed, the time seemed to have left no marks on their aspect: Giles had his first white hair, Spike had just a bit more marked features, plus he had forsaken his peroxide hair, coming back to his indomitable brown curls that his wife loved and that reminded her of the first day they met again, at Dawn's school, after his journey in Africa.

Buffy was simply more woman, and she was the only one keeping the ' Bottle blonds ' flag flying, but she had a shorter hair cut.

By then, their children were already attending the first grade at elementary school, and that was their first Parents-Teachers Meeting of the first trimester.

" Welcome Mr and Mrs. Summers, we were waiting for you!" one of the two teachers welcomed them.

" If I'm not wrong, you're Miss Marlow, Liam's teacher, right?" Buffy asked.

" Yeah, you're right. Liam is a brilliant student, he's smart and clever… but he's got a terrible mark in conduct: he's too lively and a bit aggressive, too… because he often bites the other children… just light bites, it's not a serious damage … but it's kind of disquieting!" the teacher commented.

" Really?" Buffy wondered, making a mental note about lecturing Liam for the umpteenth time not to make him bite people, because it was a very bad thing.

" Yeah, and there's more: when he hurts himself, playing with the other kids or running and falling, grazing an elbow or a knee, instead of crying he licks and sucks his own wounds. I tried to make him stop and do you know what he answered me? ' But I like blood! ' " the teacher reported, a little squeamish.

" Oh my god, that's worrying!" Spike pretended to be concerned, when inside he was dying to burst out laughing.

-- Eh, eh, there's no doubt: he's my son!--

" Besides, I had never heard so many times the word ' Bloody ' in a single sentence. I don't think such a little child should talk like that!" the teacher added.

" You're right, Miss Marlow. I'm terribly sorry. Where could he have learnt such a bad word?" Buffy exclaimed, throwing daggers at her husband with her eyes.

" What about Nikki, Mrs. McKennen ?" Spike asked the other woman that hadn't spoken yet.

" Oh, Nikki is an angel: she has got a lovely conduct, she is good in every subject… maybe she has got some troubles in History…" the older woman explained.

" Anyway, there's something I'd like to discuss with you…" she informed them, drawing out a sheet of paper from her folder.

" I know that children have a big imagination, but… last week I set an essay about children's parents' job… and that's what she has written: ' My Mommy used to dust lots of vampires, kill demons and save the world. Daddy was a Big Bad Master Vampire, but after meeting Mommy he also saved the world four or five times. So, after falling in love and dying twice each of them, now Mommy became a psilocol.. ' well, Nikky wrote that wrong, after all, it's a very difficult word for her, ' … a psychologist, and Daddy a writer. Anyway, they still like killing vampires once in a while… ' See? It's scary, you'd better do something about, maybe she watches too much TV, otherwise, how else could she put such ideas into her mind?"

" Probably is the TV… " Spike commented very quietly.

" I don't think it's a big deal: I'm a psychologist, so I can say there's nothing wrong in Nikki 's mind! After all, you also said that before: kids have a big imagination!" Buffy smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------

" So, it wasn't such a big tragedy, after all!" Spike commented, setting the car in motion to go back home.

" Yeah, it could be worse: Liam just has to learn how to behave, and Nikki, well.. the secrecy!" Buffy said.

" You know, sometimes I wonder if we did the right thing telling them the truth immediately…"

" Pet, I'm sure we had: they would have found out the truth sooner or later, and they would have hated us for not telling them it!" Spike convinced her.

" Besides, they don't seem to be scared…"

" Quite the contrary, honey: they love when you vamp out… they call it ' the Funny-Face '!" Buffy laughed.

" And they are not the only ones who love it.." she added, looking at her husband seductively.

His only answer, he let his eyes flash golden.

Spike parked the car and the two blondes barely manage to get out of the car, because their kids, hearing them arriving, ran into them.

TBC

Next time, I'll finish this one, too ;)

I hope you'll like it and sorry for this 'little ' jump of time eh, eh ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Spbangel ( so far, no sequel, maybe in future.. but I'm not so sure, dear.. ), clhoe ( graaazie , felice che ti piaccia lo Spike scrittore e I bimbi!) , justawritier, thank youuuu !

EPILOGUE (PART2)

" Daddy, Mommy!" they cheered.

Liam was a cute little boy with curly brown hair and with the same sculpted cheek bones of his dad, but he had inherited his eyes colour from his mom; while Nikki was a very pretty little girl with long golden locks and deep blue eyes.

Giles also reached them.

" So, how did the Parent-Teachers meeting go?" he wondered, cleaning his glasses: some habits never change!

" Quite well, after all… maybe this Missy should better not to talk so much about Mommy and Daddy's past!" Buffy smiled, lifting up Nikki.

" See? Your bloody mouth will bloody get us into bloody trouble!" Liam exclaimed, sticking his tongue out to his sister.

Spike took him in his arms, rolling his eyes .

" My little devil, don't think your mouth is better, and you know I don't mean just the talking! By the way, don't you remember the long chat we had about how bad is that word?" Spike said, with a blaming tone.

" So, now who is in the trouble?" Nikki said, sticking out her tongue to her brother.

" But you… " the kid protested, ignoring his sister and turning to his dad, but his mom stopped him.

" Believe me, sweetie, Daddy not always does the right thing!" she smiled, caressing his hair, as they all got in the house.

" Buffy, I'm sorry to tell you, but Nikki did it again…" Giles informed her.

"… this time I caught her just in time… I 'm becoming too old for such a thing…"

" But Grandpa! You promised…" the little girl complained.

" I know, honey, but she must know, it's for your own good! Don't worry, sweetie, I promise Grandpa will make you forgive him!" he said, before leaving, but the little girl didn't seem convinced.

" Nikki, tell me you didn't go again in my room, looking for stakes and that you didn't try to escape to go to the graveyard…" Buffy said, looking deeply into her eyes.

" No, Mommy.."

But Buffy carried on staring at her in disbelief.

" Well, yes… I tried to escape, but no, I didn't get in your room again… I saved some stakes the last time.." her little daughter confessed, looking at the floor.

" NIKKI JOYCE SUMMERS, you MUSTN'T go there, NEVER, it's very, very DANGEROUS, and you don't want Mom and Dad to be worried, do you?" her mother scolded her.

" But I wanna dust vamps, vamps are bad…" the little lady protested.

" Just every vamp? All of them, really, really?" Spike asked, with a very funny voice, approaching her and pouting, pretending to be insulted.

" No, you are not; you're my Daddy!" Nikki chuckled, giving to her mom understand to let her go to jump in her daddy's arms that still held Liam on the other side.

" And neither is Uncle Angel.." Nikki added.

" Yeah, but Daddy is stronger than Uncle Angel, Daddy is stronger than anyone!" the little boy struck back, hugging him.

" Daddy is the best!" his sister confirmed, kissing his cheek.

Buffy observed softly the whole scene: she would have never thought that her future would give her such a wonderful family!

" Speaking of Uncle Angel, next week we all are going to L.A.: Auntie Dawn called to invite us to your cousin Jonathan's baptism!" Buffy informed them, and it was hard to figure out which of the two kids cheered the most.

" It seems only yesterday that Andrew and she got married, instead it's already been three years!"

" It's good to know that my threats still work even with the soul!" Spike muttered with a smirk, putting their children down.

His wife had heard him.

" What?" she questioned, looking at him suspiciously.

" Uhmm.. nothing! It's just something between Whelp Number Two and me!" he answered.

" He's almost thirty years old and you still call him ' Whelp '!" Buffy rolled her eyes.

" Alright! We'll see everyone again!" Nikki jumped happily.

" Well, let's hope Cecily forgave us!" Liam muttered.

Cecily was Anya and Xander 's daughter who was born about one year after Nikki and Liam.

Actually, Anya would have liked to call her Halfreck, but his husband had insisted for a ' more human ' name; so the two of them had reached an agreement, calling her with the name Anya 's friend had before becoming a Vengeance Demon.

Xander was the manager of a building contractor's company, while his wife had opened a magic shop with Willow, in memory of the good old ' Magic Box '.

Kennedy and Willow were still together, and the ex- Slayer worked in a gym and she also taught in some self defence evening classes.

Angel still kept going on with his Investigation's agency with his fellows, while Cordelia had managed to make her biggest dream come true: she was an actress but only for Theatres, not movies, it was enough to see only one of her performances to realize how much she loved her job.

In fact, Theatre Companies vied to have her in their shows.

Her visions hadn't left her, but they were less frequent.

Sometimes, Andrew and she happened to work together, because he had become a professional set designer, although his biggest dream remained to direct a movie.

Dawn attended the last year at university, before getting a degree in Medicine: she must have had inherited from her sister the desire to help people.

After years of research, spells and most of all a gentle intercession of the ' Powers That Be ', Angel could also age again.

Anyway, the two ones that had passed hadn't changed him very much, just as Cordelia still looked like the twenty two years old cheerful secretary who worked for him. People wondered which her secret was.

The two brunettes loved each other madly and Connor loved her as a mother.

By then, he attended the second year at Middle school and he was a dashing young man.

He got along with Nikki, whom he was a sugar with, while with Liam it was a never ending argue!

" Why? What have you two been up to, little menaces?" Spike asked, crossing his arms.

" You know… the last time we saw her, we hid a bunny soft toy under Cecily's bed, just for fun… but when she discovered it, she began screaming like mad, running to her mom, but then Auntie Anya also screamed as her, maybe more! I mean, it was just a bunny, not a lion, and it was fake!" Liam said.

" Like mother, like daughter!" Buffy chuckled.

" Anyway, it was his idea!" Nikki defended, pointing at her brother.

" But you agreed!" the other struck back.

" I guess you are both guilty, so the first thing you'll do is apologize with Cecily!" Spike ordered, although he was about to laugh.

" Ok, so, maybe Auntie Anya will still let us play ' the happy clerks ' …" Nikki commented.

" Play ' the What ' again?" Buffy asked curious.

" Well, last time we were with her, Auntie Willow was away, so she kept us in the shop all day long, making us help her to carry cartoons full of odd stuff, persuading people to buy things and also clean the shop at the end…" the little girl explained happily.

" You are telling me that she made you work for her ? Bloo.."

Buffy threw daggers at him with her eyes, before he could finish his favourite exclamation, that would have been a bad example for the kids, especially for Liam.

" Bloomy … Bell!" he corrected himself at the last second, although those two words didn't give him the same satisfaction.

" No one exploits my kids!" he growled, and the two children cheered at the same time, turning to their mom.

" Ah, ah! Daddy's making the Funny-Face again!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

After taking their two little treasures to bed, Buffy and Spike headed towards their bedroom.

" I love our kids, I love you and finally I love my life, do you know that?" she exclaimed, hugging and kissing him with the same passion of the previous years.

" Yeah, I know, you're becoming way too repetitive… but I like this kind of repetitiveness…" he murmured, kissing her back and laying her down on the bed, upon him.

" I'm thinking about a new story to write…" he informed her, as he took her T-shirt off.

" Uhmm.. tell me 'bout it…" she incited him, undoing his blue jeans: hair wasn't the only thing he had changed in his look.

" Well, there's a thief, a very skilful one, extremely good-looking, of course, and famous for looting whole towns, until he meets a beautiful police-woman.." he told her, lowering the zip of her salopette.

" They chase each other restlessly, but she never manages to arrest him…" he kept talking as she took off his ice blue sweater, that did nothing but setting off his eyes.

" Then, another thief, a mad and insane one, comes in town, so they join forces to prevent him from… doing the greatest robbery of our time… as it was a kind of.. end of the world!"

Buffy chuckled, remembering the night of their truce against Angelus.

" So, do they defeat him?" she wondered, covering his face with kisses.

" Mm.. of course, they succeed. So, the thief begins helping the police-woman more frequently, stopping stealing, until he falls in love with her, and he can tell she likes him, too!" he commented with a smirk, kissing her neck as he talked.

" But they can't stay together, because she can't trust him completely, and she is afraid he will resume stealing again. Plus… her district doesn't accept him, due to his past, although he repented!"

" Oh, poor thief! And then, what happens?" she asked, as she massaged his shoulders and chest.

" Due to his love for that girl, he leaves town and tries his best to reach his goal: so, after a while, he comes back with a .. badge. He's not a real policeman, but it's like he is!" he explained, grabbing her by the shoulders and rolling on the top.

" Well, just tell me there's a happy ending!" she purred, as he showed her how much he loved her.

" Oh, pet, it couldn't finish better: his beloved policewoman and he finally can stay together… and so they lived happily ever after!"

--

THE END

That's all. I hope you liked it.

Now I 'm gonna update also 'Simply Absurd' and start another one ( clhoe, tu la conosci già !)


End file.
